Firewhiskeys and Bargains
by Firefly Red
Summary: She would forever hate Firewhiskey for impairing her judgement. For accepting that stupid dare, which led to her weakening at the sight of a towel clad Draco Malfoy. Let's just blame it all on that satanic drink and let's not ever mention her stupid crush on said Slytherin. Ever.


**A little Dramione treat for you guys! Happy reading!**

Another beautiful day had graced itself upon Hogwarts. As dawn slowly traversed into a clear cloudless morning, the sun decided to let its rays stream their way inside the Hogwarts window panes, with absolute no regard for the sleeping young witches and wizards.  
Teachers too.

When the sunlight mercilessly made it's grand way inside the Gryffindor dorms, courtesy of the long glass panes, the first groan to be heard was from the Brightest Witch of her Age, Hermione Granger.

Her groans were rightly justified. It was a Saturday. No big deal about that since she had no plans of sleeping in anyway like the rest of her snoring mates. Her plans were more along the lines of spending some quality time in the library. Scratch that, she had hoped to spend her entire day confined within the soltitude of her haven.

Nothing to groan about then right?

Wrong.

As much as she prided herself over her brains, she still couldn't believe how she had let herself be talked into attending the oh-so high profile Quidditch match of the day: Gryffindor vs Slytherin. Her brains must have dozed off during that time.

Oh no, speaking of brains dozing off...

Memories of last night suddenly hit her hard on her face and she let out a groan again.

This time it was louder.

Next, she made sure to smother herself with her pillow so that she never had to wake up again and face the consequences of her impulsive acceptance to a little dare.

* * *

"Here's to a bright Voldemort-less future as we graduate in 2 weeks!", erupted Dean, throwing his hand that held an overfilled glass of Firewhiskey in the air and the Gryffindor crowd surrounding him from every nook and corner of their dorm loudly cheered in response.

Surprisingly, Hermione found herself joining in their rash partying too.

It was very unlike Gryffindor to hold these sort of unbridled little parties in their common room. Even Slytherin never resorted to this level, holding a more dignified air of grace in their festivities. These festivities often culminated into a wild drinking game which eventually led to a series of one night stands between different pairings that were served as vital gossip among the witches.

But the whirlwind ride of emotions they had all been made to endure in the past several years of fighting evil which was surely going to increase in its intensity after their graduation from Hogwarts had finally taken its toll and the Gryffindors had unanimously agreed to let go of all inhibitions, just this one night.

They would never have this opportunity again, what with Newts beginning on Monday and graduation being just 2 weeks away.

They resolved to leave their Wizarding School, with lesser regrets.

Her brown eyes swirled around the room, and for the first time in her life, Hermione noticed the stress lines adorning her mates' faces were nowhere to be found. Be it the glamour charms or just their natural looks, she realized she had never seen them so happy before.

Except well during the victory parties they had after winning a Quidditch match but that didn't count. It was more of a mandatory thing. Besides, it wasn't like all Gryffindors were invited to those celebrations.

Lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Ron coming up to her, pulling her by the arm towards a rugged circle formed by some of the Gryffindors on the floor with a bottle centered in the middle until she was made to sit down and join them.

She should never have drunk two glasses of Firewhiskey or else she would never have relented to playing "Truth or Dare" without putting up a fight.

She absolutely despised that damn game

* * *

.From her deep haze of foggy memories that included Harry snogging Ginny for his dare, Seamus admitting to having a crush on Dean, Katie Bell singing in a man's voice and Lavendar proposing to Ron (which she could only erase from her mind after casting an Obliviate over herself), Hermione remembered hers and clamped a sweaty hand over her forehead and mentally stupefied herself for her obvious stupidity in being manipulated into the worst kind of dare one could ever be cursed upon with.

* * *

"Brightest Witch of her age doesn't deserve these petty little dares right George?"

"Absolutely not. We need to put all that Gryffindor bravery to test"

"That will serve well for her brains"

"And that smart aleck mouth of hers".

The Weasley twins smirked at her then. Hermione could only narrow her eyes at them as a feeling of forebode began to tingle her spine.

Fred piped up again.

"Oh bloody hell I think I've got it".

His mind reader of a twin seemed to catch up with his brother's train of thought and his eyes widened in pure amusement.

"Oh no mate, this is Hermione Granger we're talking about"

"Which is exactly why she's most suited for it"

"You reckon Harry will kill us if she doesn't come back in one piece?"

"On the contrary he would be jolly pleased with the idea"

"Saint Potter would never agree"

"He will, mate"

Finally, Hermione couldn't take it anymore.

"What exactly do you intend to set me up with?", she asked, albeit nervously.

The circle of Gryffindors, that surrounded the forgotten empty bottle lying between them had their eyes fixed on the ginger-haired twins as their smirks only grew wider and Hermione grew slightly wary, even with Ron's strong arm wrapped around her shoulders.

George turned around just then and spoke in his loudest voice.

"Harry, if you're done snogging our baby sister, mind gracing us with your presence for a moment?"

The raven-haired bespectacled boy in question who had had his tongue down Ginny's throat immediately pulled away as if the paparazzi had flashed him in such a compromising position and Hermione had to smirk at the faint tint of red blossoming on his cheeks.

Ginny only looked like she had just been dropped from heaven, such was the dreamy Luna-like expression across her face.

Harry shot an apologetic look towards Ginny before quickly coming over. "What's the matter?" Hermione noted how he coolly masked his irritation at being interrupted from his lovely snog session in his tone.

"We plan on sending your best friend here to the Slytherin Locker room before the big game and spike Draco Malfoy's drink with the Confusing Concoction that we were so fortunate enough to come across while snipping around Snape's private room."

"Sharing is caring Harry so we need you to loan your Invisibility cloak to Hermione for a day"

"What do you say Hermione? Are you the brave lioness we can take pride in?"

The twins chuckled again, and those chuckles were the only thing to break the rather stunned silence that had befallen upon the common room when Fred had opened his mouth.

Needless to say, Hermione was most stunned of them all.

Worse was that her so-called best friend whom she had counted upon to save her from this utter disgrace was of zero help tonight. Saint Potter had no objections to it at all, despite his long streak of sticking to what's right and forbidding any form of evil. The noble flag bearer of justice had no problem cheating the Slimy Slytherin Seeker (better known as Triple S) at all.

This was entering new territory for the Gryffindors who were well known to discourage malpractices of any sort during Quidditch. It usually worked the other way around but even Slytherin had never stooped to this kind of level, sending one of their snakes over to the lion's den was quite a risk.

According to Harry, there was a first for everything and besides, they had all agreed on leaving school with less regrets right?

And to be quite honest, Slytherin had had this sort of thing coming for 6 years now.

Luckily for her, Ron was totally against it.

"That isn't fair and you know it" he sharply spoke from beside her, startling Hermione a bit.

"Hermione's the one who needs to speak, unless we've asked of your opinion little brother", Fred grinned wickedly at Ron's rapidly reddening face.

"Come on Hermione, you don't need to prove anything to anyone", he began to plead earnestly.

She glanced at him briefly before Harry's voice made her look back at him.

"As long as you use the cloak, it should be no problem. The Slytherin team won't get down to their locker room until a half an hour so after breakfast so that should give you enough time to slip in to the room, do the deed and leave."

He made it sound like it was no big deal at all.

"Mr Pureblood extraordinaire usually has this bottle kept with him at all times whilst in the locker room. It apparently contains some weird potion that helps boost his adrenaline for the game. Rather phony if you ask me but adding a tinge of Confusing concoction will do wonders to him"

"Absolutely George. He might believe himself to be sprouting wings from his back"

"Or better yet, he would ponder over his obvious attraction to Potter here right in the middle of the field"

The common room snickered simultaneously as Potter smacked Fred's red head and Hermione rolled her eyes.

She was barely convinced.

"Please 'Mione, it won't be safe. You could be caught red-handed", Ron was losing the battle quickly as he caught disapporving looks from his house mates. A spoilsport really this Ronald Weasley, they thought.

Before she could respond, Dean broke in.  
"We won't hesitate to make sure they reach the locker room late, if that suits your comfort Hermione."

Angelina Johnson joined in then. "We'll make sure this works flawlessly as long as you accept the challenge"

Suddenly everyone began to try to talk her in to accepting the Weasley twins' dare from all four sides.

There was no point in arguing, the odds were not in her favour.

Later in bed, Hermione would blame it all on the Firewhiskey for lowering her guard and voluntarily digging her own grave with a simple "Get me your cloak Harry".

* * *

 _Time sure flies by when you least want it to_ , Hermione thought to herself bitterly as she slid into her seat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall between her two best friends.

The Great hall was abuzz with excited chatter, no doubt regarding the upcoming match.

She threw a furtive glance across the Slytherin table. Their table left no spare seats for anyone so she guessed all the slytherins were safely accumulated in one place.

For the time being at least.

She felt her nerves dance when she caught sight of the platinum blond hair of the boy, really a man at 17, who she was to victimize in a mere few hours. He seemed rather quiet, sitting a little distance away from his rumored girlfriend Pansy Parkinson as she happily chattered to him, never noticing how she was barely acknowledged. His mercury orbs focused only on his food, hair no longer gelled back but left to fall over his eyes and he seemed to be brooding over his thoughts

Hermione flushed a little.

If her friends ever found out that a moody Draco Malfoy, that could be pretty much personified as the calm found before the storm, was one of her greatest weaknesses, they'd admit her to the mental ward at '.

No questions asked.

She couldn't help it. It wasn't much of a crush really, it just served as a mild turn-on whenever she saw that expression of moodiness gracing his handsome features. It somehow reminded her of those muggle model magazines she had secretly stashed under her bed back home which had pictures of men, Greek gods really, staring moodily ahead as a picture was clicked.

Her mind had been in a gutter regarding Malfoy ever since she had noted the likeness he had to those models. Malfoy himself had to be on of the best-looking blokes in Hogwarts so it didn't come as a surprise to Hermione.

Okay, now it was high time she swirled her train of thoughts to another direction.

Specifically, the dare.

She quietly got up from her seat, receiving knowing looks from her classmates who were in on the plan and left the hall at a leisurely pace so as to not catch any attention. Her books were in her arms so if at all anyone chose to note how early she was leaving, they could trust her to be heading to the library.

Sometimes, stereotypes helped, Hermione thought to herself with a small smile.

* * *

The door knob of the Slytherin locker room was carefully twisted around by an invisible hand and creaked open.

Brightest Witch of her Age had made sure she had rid the room of its wards with simple flicks of her wand the previous night so there was absolutely nothing to worry about.

She quickly slipped in and shut the door behind her.

Then she proceeded to examine the room for a moment. It was decked out in silver and green, the House colors but much to her surprise, there was no big difference between the Gryffindor locker room and the Slytherins'. She had expected an assortment of expensive lockers and what not but there was nothing of that sort.

Although, she thought with a roll of her eyes, that doesn't count their brooms.

As she looked around for the bottle in question, her brown eyes fell on a locker with name "Draco Malfoy" written on it in neat cursive Slytherin green. Acting quickly, she rushed forward in a hurry to open it. But the locker as she dreaded, was locked and only the owner could open it now.

She idly wondered if giving up on the dare was not too late.

To her unfortunate luck, the Weasley twins had purposely left out the part of Draco Malfoy always being the first one to the locker room before a game, for reasons only they knew.

This game was no different.

Before Hermione could even think of leaving, the door suddenly opened again and the devil himself walked in, seemingly not noticing the change in wards.

Little miss prude Hermione Granger had to mentally restrain herself from saying "Fuck!" out loud.

Whatever happened to keeping the Slytherin team distracted?

She still stood near the lockers, his locker in fact, her heart hammering away in her chest. Her brown eyes were fixed on him as he approached his locker, humming a little tune whilst still looking every bit like the moody muggle models from her magazines.

He looked a lot less moody come to think of it than he was back at the Great Hall. Maybe cause there was so Parkinson to annoy him here.

His close proximity made Hermione's breath hitch in her chest. He rummaged in his locker and finally pulled out a towel, clearly intending to go shower before the match.

Even if it meant it was an hour away.

 _Something is definitely off about this_ , she told herself as she watched him strut to the adjoined shower rooms. _Fred and George would have warned me about this but they didn't. And that is so bloody wrong on their part!_

Even after Draco had arrived, she still found no sign of his little bottle and she sighed in frustration. A small voice inside her head wondered if it even existed.

She couldn't care less now. The moment she heard the shower gush, she made a beeline for the door. To hell with the dare. Ron was right, there really was nothing to prove to anyone. She was pretty sure that's why she was given the Firewhiskey, so as to paralyze the practical side of her brain. The twins were slimy gits when it came to manipulation

Why they weren't sorted into Slytherin would forever be a mystery to her.

Lost in her thoughts, Hermione touched the door knob, completely forgetting about potential wards Malfoy could have placed there when he came in. She twisted the knob and tried swinging it open to liberate herself from this snake pit but the door wouldn't budge.

She realized with great horror that it had been locked with some kind of magic. _Alohoroma_ rendered useless against it.

She was so lost in her increasing panic that she never noted when the showers had suddenly gone off.

It was only when a smooth voice called "Accio cloak" and she felt Harry's beloved cloak obediently pull itself away from her body that Hermione realized she was doomed.

"Well well well", his voice sounded rather amused than his usual smug self and yet, his tone was as silky as could be "Aren't you a daring little Gryffindor Miss Granger?"

Hermione slowly turned around. panic slowly giving way to a whole mix of emotions. Her heart almost reached her mouth when her eyes fell on him.

Draco Malfoy stood there, with absolutely nothing on his body except that towel he had picked out from his locker earlier wrapped around his waist. His blond locks were dripping wet over his forehead, and those traitorous shimmery drops trailed a path down his lean, taut body. An amused smile lingered on his lips and suddenly, Hermione had a hard time breathing.

"I was just looking around for something", she said rather lamely.

Malfoy simply chuckled.

"Could that be a bottle Granger?"

The question hit her like a bludger. For several moments, she just stood there, shell-shocked. It took everything inside of her to finally respond when he rose a questioning pale brow at her.

"How do you know?" It barely came out as a whisper.

Her eyes widened when he adopted a panther-like gait as he approached her, grey eyes twinkling with mischief whilst his smile had morphed into a sexy smirk.

Hermione suddenly felt as if the temperature in the room had gone up several degrees the moment he closed in, standing so close she could see specks of a stubble growing under his chin as she looked up at him.

"And this is why I traded Firewhiskey with those Weasels in exchange of a promise to get you drunk", he began to sound smug again.

"Whaa..y-you..did what?"

"You could say it was a phony story right then if there was no Firewhiskey coursing through your body. I mean a bottle..." a low chuckle escaped his lips . "Seriously?"

"B-bu..."

"That wasn't the only bargain I struck with them"

He suddenly brushed his calloused fingers across her cheeks and Hermione had to fight the urge to melt into a puddle right then.

"I promised to go easy on Potter in today's game".

Now Hermione was too stunned to even stammer.

"In exchange for this"

Before she could react, he instantly leaned into her, making sure her breasts were pressed up against his cool naked torso before catching her lips by surprise with his own.

With that, all indignant thoughts that were rapidly building up were thrown outside the window at the same time he threw his arms around her. Hermione swore she would have stumbled to the floor in a haze if he wasn't holding her up.

Draco Malfoy was one hell of a kisser.

His lips moved in a slow sensual fashion across her, mapping her taste to memory. He tasted better than Firewhiskey. In fact. the next time she resolved to get drunk, she'd just strut over to the dungeons, call him out and plant one hard on his soft lips.

His kiss had just the right amount of dominance and tenderness, a balance she admired profoundly and he made sure she was enjoying every second. When she reached her hands up to brush back his still wet hair, he took the opportunity to bring down one of his Quidditch calloused hands and expertly tweak her cloth covered nipple.

The moment she opened her mouth to moan, he quickly slipped his tongue inside and began to stroke hers with increasing passion

The git had done that on purpose.

Every once in a while during her heated snog session, her mind would scream at her to pull away and kill him for manipulating her into his well crafted trap. After his death, she could burn those twins alive. They deserved a slow painful death, those impeccable cockroaches. She didn't even get the time to rage against Malfoy himself. A part of her, the very part that encouraged her to finger herself at times to the image of Draco bloody Malfoy demanded that she enjoy this, that this was a wicked dream come true and she had no reasn to complain despite the circumstances.

When Malfoy's lips trailed a line of hot kisses down her neck, Hermione began to get frustrated. Frustrated with herself for being so weak and such a fool, frustrated for giving into her mindless crush, frustrated for doing this right before a big match, and frustrated with Malfoy for getting her so hot and bothered.

It was time to crash land to reality.

"Malfoy.." she groaned, gently tugging his hair so as to pull him back.

"Granger...shush" he whispered against her neck before procceeding to unbutton her top.

"No, we can't do this right now", she tried pleading again.

"I had to go through a lot of pain to make this happen so just shut it and enjoy"

Confusion and lust melted to growing anger finally. "Why?" she spoke tersely now. "Why me? Aren't I a mudblood?"

That was enough for him to pull away. Hermione had to restrain a groan at the loss of heat when he placed a distance of few centimeters between them

For a fleeting moment, she thought she saw hurt flash in his grey eyes but it as well could have been her imagination.

"I haven't called you that in a long time", he said in a surprisingly calm voice.

"It still doesn't justify what you did Malfoy", she tried not to sound rude or disappointed.

"Oh trust me, I have my reasons Granger"

Wait, why did he sound so triumphant again? What was with that "cat-ate-the-canary" look? His grin could easily rival Cheshire cat's.

Without warning, he slipped his hand down her arm, leaving goosebumps in it's wake, closed his fingers around the bottle placed in the right side pocket of her denims and pulled it out rather smoothly.

And just like that, the arrogant Draco Malfoy she so very despised was back with a bang.

"Our stock was running low on Confusing Concoction. Thanks for this Granger"

He then placed a well manicured finger under his chin in mock thought.

"Perhaps Mipsy could serve a _drink_ to Potter from me."

Hermione finally seemed to find her tongue.

"Y-You...tricked me!", she stammered angrily.

Draco merely flashed her one of his amused smirks and tilted his head at her "Slytherin, remember?"

 _That wretched incorrigible little ferret face!_

"This couldn't have been part of the bloody bargain. Fred and George would never allow this to happen!"

"Nuh-uh. This was pure Slytherin tactic mixed with a large dose of Gryffindor foolishness."

Hermione instantly reached into her wand pocket to _Avada_ his sorry arse off.

She was in for another shock, if that was possible.

"To seal the deal" Draco blew over his nails, clearly taking his own sweet time in harassing her. "I have picketed your wand whilst you were mingling tongues with me"

Hermione let out a disgusted cry.

"You horrid piece of _shit_!", she spat at him

"Language Granger. You can have it after Slytherin wins. I've already cast a spell on you so you will keep your mouth shut around your house mates."

The git knew _wandless magic?!_

Hermione suddenly wondered why she ever found him attractive in the first place.

"You didn't..." she all but growled at him.

"Matter of fact I just did. Also..." he leaned in again and Hermione felt extremely disgusted with herself for feeling shudders travel down the back of her neck.

"I'll be in a jolly mood after the match. We could resume our snog session then."

That was basically the last straw.

The next thing that happened was really so very expected.

Her cheeks had reddened to match her House colors the whole time and as soon as he stopped talking,  
she turned, rushed to the door, swung it open and ran out, without another glance backwards.

He had anticipated this sort of thing so he had gone and done a favor for her by unlocking the door wandlessly.

Draco stood there for a while, recounting her flushed cheeks repeatedly until he was sure it was engraved into his mind. Then without further thought, he turned on his feet, resumed his merry humming and lazily walked back to his shower.

He had a match to get ready for after all.

And then later, he would corner that little know-it-all Gryffindor again. He swore to Merlin he'd finish what he had started. Maybe thank the Weasley Twins first.

Oh no that could probably wait.

He hoped he could coerce her into blushing for him again. He missed those red cheeks already.

 **R & R. Also, sequel to this story will be out. With lemons. Soon:)**

 **Stay tuned...**


End file.
